A Soldier's Guilt
by Himeko Megurine
Summary: A crossover of Naruto and Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto and Gate Jietai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeir.**

 **As you can see this is a crossover of Naruto and Gate, Jietai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeir. You might think that I am only Replacing Itami with Naruto, that may be so but I am going to make my own changes. Unlike Itami who was always lazy but dependable whenever the situation calls for it, Naruto will always be ready and had the mindset of a soldier because of his training.**

 **Chapter Start.**

A roaring sound of engine gathered the crowd's attention as a Bike took a stop in front of a tea shop located in Ginza. It was a black 1200 cc 140 horsepower engine Yamaha V-Max.

The one who was riding it took off his helmet revealing his handsomely young features, he has the appearance of a 20-25 year old looking man with neck length golden blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes, he was wearing a red,black and white stripped undershirt underneath an dark orange jacket with the zipper only being zip on his upper midriff showing his midriff and chest and on top of it was a gray opened vest, he wore a brown pants accompanied by shin length black combat boots and a shoulder bag which hids a M1911 pistol with 3 extra magazines.

The boy bought his right hand to his head to rub the sweat off of it earning some blushes from the female populous and a look of annoyance and shame from the male one.

He removed the key from his bike and kick the stand letting it stand on its own before he started walking away with the helmet lying on top of it.

"He said to meet here at three, but its only 11 am." The young man muttered as he looked at his wrist watch "I guess I have some time for myself, though I wonder what that old man wants with me."

Though he wonders why of all places the prime minister wanted to meet, its here in Ginza, he didn't really have any problem with it, but he just wanted to know if that old man had any particular reason for him to meet here. He had just come back from his latest mission in Nagoya and rescuing a bunch of hostage from terrorist and killing said terrorist, a Direct action Type of mission, it was mostly an ambush/assault/rescue mission. A mission usually given to tier 2 soldiers, but considering that the terrorist was part of the biggest terrorist group in Japan, he was required to go as being considered as one of the Tier 1 soldiers there is the elite of the elites.

That is why he doesn't wear his uniform as to remain anonymous and the reason why he didn't have a military haircut.

Through that mission, he had gained more recognition from the higher ups which resulted in his promotion, he's been promoted from first lieutenant to a Captain just a few months ago.

Shrugging his shoulder, he entered the cake and tea house and was immediately greeted by a bunch of beautiful and sexy maids.

"Welcome, Master!"

Nodding his head, he trotted towards one of the vacant seats and took it, not even a minute later a red hair woman stood beside him and handed him the menu.

"Hmmm, I want some strawberry cake and black tea." He ordered as he handed back the menu and started heading towards the counter and proceeding to give his order.

The blonde started humming softly while he waited for his order, it only took a few minutes before the maid return with his order and with a bow accompanied by 'Enjoy your meal Master.' The maid walked away as to not bother him.

"Let's have a taste then." Picking up the fork, he took a small slice of the cake and gently propped it on his mouth, scrunching his face for a bit while the female customers and maids was watching him and silently gushing at the handsome man, though the faces of the maids held some anxiety wondering if the handsome man would love like their cake.

"Ohh, this is good!" He couldn't help but exclaimed but gained a confuse expression when he saw the maids giving each other a high five while a look of elations was clearly visible in their faces, along with the look of murder on the eyes of the men's inside the shop.

Shrugging his shoulder he silently ate the cake and once done, took a sip of the black tea, finding the taste just as he wanted it he started sipping it until there is nothing there anymore.

Looking at his clock he saw it was 11:44 and just a few second it would be 11:45.

The moment the clocked turned into 11:45, it happened.

A scream was heard from the distance, and then another came from inside the tea shop while the blonde's face froze as he turned to the glass window as a horse size red dragon flew pass by and soldiers that reminds him of ancient Rome came pass running while riding horses.

His soldier instinct kicking in, he immediately jumped to his feet and turned to the people inside the shop and ordered.

"Calm down! I am Captain Naruto Namikaze of JGSDF (Japan Ground Self Defense Force)! I want all of you to get as far away as you can from the windows and anything harmful, hide under the tables or the counter and stay there. Just be sure to keep your heads down! And no matter what happens outside do not come out! Seal the doors now!" he ordered towards the panicking people as he unzip his bag and pulled out his M1911 pistol and switched the safety off before taking the other three magazines and putting it in his pocket where it won't fall but would still be easier for him to draw.

He ran towards the door, he give one last look towards the civilians inside the store who was looking at him in anxiety while waiting for orders "Alright! I'll be going out and see what is happening, I'll also call for a back up and tell them to come here! They are probably evacuating now, stay here until the evacuation group arrives! Stay down and seal the door when I leave alright!?"

The civilian nodded their head with panicked look on their faces while also telling him things such as 'good luck' and 'be careful'.

Once he goes outside he could see from the window that the civilian inside was starting to barricade the doors with cases and anything that would be hard to push.

Nodding to himself, Naruto pulled out an I-bone 6 from his pocket and started dialing.

*Riing*

It rang for several minute while Naruto was running, he ducked near an alleyway when a dragon flew overhead making sure it didn't see him, he watched as it flew away.

"What in the world is happening." He whispered to himself before he heard a soft click.

 _Hello!? Naruto-kun!?_

"Sir! This is me Naruto! What is going on!? And what is up with that flying dragon like things!? A foreign aircraft?" Naruto hiss with a whisper as he continue running before skidding to hid beside a van when a man riding a horse passed. " _And what in the world are they wearing, is that a new trend!?"_

 _No Naruto-kun."_ The voice of the Prime minister is as grim as the situation is _"They are legit, a few minutes ago a Gate like structure appeared in the middle of Ginza! And from there out came a horde of demon like creatures! A giant walking pig! A Goblin like beings and soldiers from ancient Roman's! It doesn't take a genius to figure out what they want! They wanted to conquer as and take our country for themselves!"_

"Are you serious Sir?" Naruto asked grimly hoping that the Prime Minister was just playing with him and this was the reason he called him (Naruto) here as to play an elaborate prank on him for sleeping with his daughter.

 _"Unfortunately, yes… I already sent an evacuation group in there along with the Defense Force, Naruto-kun I want you to capture even just one of them for interrogation, if you cannot do that then do not force yourself! Our country cannot afford to lose you especially at times like this!"_

"I understand Sir, but I have one question." Naruto asked as he peeked from the side of the van he was hiding on and see two soldiers talking to each other with their horse on a stand-by.

" _What is it?"_

"Can our weapons kill them? Or does it even affect them?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes at the two soldiers as they descended down from their horses, they had their backs on him, a good chance for him to attack them but he wanted to know if his weapon would affect them as he pulled a circular cylinder like object from his bag and slowly connects it at the mouth of his gun.

 _"It has been confirmed that their body structure are just like a normal human's, if you shoot them in a lethal part of their body, for example their heads, they will die."_

"Roger. That is all I want to know." Naruto whispered as the moment that the prime minister confirmed his question he was already sneaking behind the two unsuspecting soldier who was laughing boisterously.

 _"I can hear voices Naruto-kun, do you see one?"_

"Yes sir, contacts. Two of them." Naruto responded a bit loudly earning the attention of both of soldiers, he did it on purpose as to gain the attention of the soldiers as they were about to turn, Naruto immediately shoot the one on the right in the head, it was soundless due to the silencer he put on his gun before he smack the other one on the face with his gun knocking the soldier out.

 _"Naruto-kun?"_

"I captured one."

 _"Really!?"_

"Yes, permission for information extraction." Naruto asked coldly as he grabbed the man by the hair and forcefully drag him towards the alley while pushing the other one with his foot to hide the body, the horses immediately ran away when the clang of the soldiers armor echoed.

 _"Permission Granted."_

"Please hold on." Requested Naruto as he kicked a door open in an alley,and drag the dead body and the knocked out one, surprising the hiding family inside.

"Please do not panic, I am part of the JGSDF, would you mind giving something to use to tie him up and a bucket of boiling hot water."

The man whom he assumed as the father nodded his head and immediately ordered his wife and the 10 year old looking boy to get the materials.

"Who are they sir?" the father asked as he closed the door and barricaded it, before pulling a chair for Naruto to place the knocked out man in it.

Doing so just in time for the woman to come back, with a bucket of boiling water to return along with the kid with an rope.

"That is what I am going to find out."

Using the rope he tied the guy using the rope, he made sure that the man wouldn't be able to move his hands as he put it behind his back and tied his foot on the chair.

"The water please." The woman handed him the boiling water, he turned to the family before he looked at the kid "Sir, I would advice for you to take the kid somewhere so he wouldn't be able to see what I am about to do."

"Honey, take him upstairs." The man ordered while the woman nodded her head and dragged her son towards the stairs and headed straight to the room in there.

"Is there something I can do?" the man questioned while Naruto nodded his head.

"Do you have any dull knife in here and a duck tape?" Naruto asked while the man nodded his head and rushed towards the kitchen and came back with a dull knife full or rust and a duck tape.

"here." He handed Naruto the knife while he thanked the man.

"Please take a few steps away." The man did so as Naruto picked a small cup and filled it with the boiling hot water and pour it on the soldiers face startling him awake with a scream before Naruto slapped his mouth with a duck tape.

The man winced seeing just how hot the water is and being splash on the face with it is not a good way to wake up.

"I am going to ask question and you are going to answer." Naruto commanded coldly while the soldier let out a muffle screams at him. He put his finger on his lip in a shooing motion as he branded the dull knife at the soldiers face, he scowled as the soldier glared at him and he started cutting the soldiers on the thigh with the dull knife, only a small cut appeared but the skin was already turning purple due to the dull and rust knife, he put his finger on his lips again to shoo him while the soldier nodded his head.

"Now, I am going to remove this and you are going to answer my question." Naruto harshly removed the duck tape on the man's face earning a small grunt.

"Now, why are you here? And who sent you, the name of your leader?" Naruto asked while he picked up the bucket of hot water and started swinging it from left to right scaring the soldier in front of him.

"*&GHSA&^QWE^ #!"

Naruto stabbed the dull knife on the soldier's knee earning another scream.

"*! $#! EWQ&! #$!-" his screams was muffled when Naruto smacked his face and slapped the duck tape on his face once again.

"Sir." He brought his phone near his ear again "I have a bad news."

 _"What is it?"_

"They spoke a complete different language than us." Said Naruto with a frown, while he heard a sigh from the prime minister.

 _"I should have expected it, dispose of them and head straight to the main square, they are in there and was now heading straight towards the Evacuation center! Intercept them, I already sent a truck with your gear in there, I tracked you from our call and just a few blocks away you'll see the truck there!"_

"Yes sir, thank you." The Prime Minister hung up while Naruto turned to the man "Do not come out of this house until everything is over, I already sent a message to the higher ups and they say they got it covered, they will dispose of the body but do not make a move yourselves, do not touch the body you understand me?"

The man nodded his head while Naruto pointed his gun at the soldiers forehead, and without even looking, he pulled the trigger shooting the man in the head killing him.

Naruto un-barricaded the house and proceeded to his destination, it only took him a few minutes of running before he reached the military truck.

"Here it is." Naruto whispered as he shot the lock on the door and open it, once opened he saw a small crate in it. Stepping inside he opened the crate and couldn't help but let out a small smile, the contents are a Mark 12 Special Purpose Rifle (Mk 12 SPR) along with M4 Carbine equipped with M203 Grenade Launcher and several frag grenades along with pouches containing magazines with bullets in it and a shoulder belt with 10 grenade launcher ammo.

"Hello there." Naruto purred with a smile as he slung the sniper on his back, holstered the pistol after removing the silencer and taking the rifle and slinging it on his front then tied the pouch on his thigh and hip.

He turned back and started running towards his bike, it didn't take him long to reach it and he could see the people on the tea shop looking at him in awe seeing the gears slung on his body. He sat on his bike and put the key, with a thunderous roar it came to life and started driving towards the main square.

 **Voom!**

With a roar he speed up while dodging the vehicles that had been left behind by the panicking people, he took a few turns and finally arrive at his location as he could see a group of same soldiers marching towards the evacuation center near the palace while a group of JSDF(Japan Self Defense Force) was there intercepting the soldiers and the demons via shooting with their own rifles.

Narrowing his eyes, he immediately drove towards the JSDF who made a way when they saw him.

"Halt!"

He hit the break and stopped in front of the guard who was wearing a JSDF uniform stood in front of him.

"Why do you have weapons with you!? And by the looks of it they are all high grade equipments. Drop them here and get in there, we'll question you later for why you are carrying weapons with you!" the guard order while several guards moves in to take his weapon while Naruto raised his hand up as he took his I-D and showed it to them.

"Stand down, my name is Captain Naruto Namikaze of Japan Ground Self Defense Force."

The guards immediately paled when they saw the Identification Card and that it was legit, and immediately stood in attention with a salute.

"Sir! We're very sorry! But why are you not wearing a uniform yet have a complete gear with you?" one of the guards asked with a look of confusion on his face while Naruto stepped down of his bike.

"I'm on a vacation, when the Prime Minister issued an order to me since I am near the vicinity and was kind enough to send me my gear." The guards turned to each others, who the hell is this guy? to be contacted personally by the prime minister. Naruto turned to one of the guards there "Hey you! Come here!"

"Sir, I am First Lieutenant Akira Yanagi, what's your order?" Akira introduce himself as he salute while fixing his glasses.

"Lieutenant, I want you to send a small group to the tea shop at this exact coordinates, I want you to evacuate them as soon as possible. The only defense they have in there is the glass wall." Naruto give him a paper with the written coordinates of the location while the man nodded his head with a salute and headed straight to give the orders.

"Incoming!" A guard yelled while Naruto ran towards the gate and pointed his rifle with the grenade launcher at the oncoming dragon, he waited until it was within range and pulled the trigger hitting the dragon exactly on the face before exploding killing said dragon along with its rider along with several soldiers behind him.

"Shoot them! They do not understand our language! Shoot all those who come near and wait for the back-up!" Naruto ordered.

"But what about prisoners sir?"

"That doesn't matter for now, shoot or you'll be overrun by them! Our top priority is the survival of the civilians in the Imperial Palace! We'll take the left over's as prisoners, don't hesitate to shoot! But don't waste your ammos! Point then shoot, do-not do so recklessly!" Naruto ordered as he ran towards his bike and rode it and started to head towards the group while the guards did as they are told.

He pulled the pin of a grenade using his teeth and use one of the parked cars as a ramp and flew in the air before throwing the grenade in the middle of the group while watching in sick fascination as the soldiers started to disassemble and lose order as the grenade exploded and throwing the others away.

He dodge the arrows and spears as he bunks from left to right while shooting with his rifle, a lucky one would have hit him but he slid the bike down as to evade the blade and shoot the assailant on the head before he drove straight towards the flag where he could see the commander standing.

'If I take their commander down, they will lose their morale and would be disorganized, it would be easy for us to overrun them that way.' He thought as he drove towards the commander who pulled his sword out, but before he could point it at Naruto he shot the commander on the head killing him while the soldiers turned silent, he could see several Transport Helicopters and several Boeing AH-64 Apache assault helicopters accompanied by the ground vehicles, a type 10 main battle tank and a lot of infantry trucks.

He parked his bike beside the flag and stood up while pointing his now newly reload rifle at the soldiers and shoot those who tried to surrounds him.

Slowly the soldiers started dropping their weapons when they saw the dead body of their commander and just in time for the others to arrive, whom was looking at him in awe for single handedly stopping a battalion of enemy forces by himself.

"Don't just stand there soldiers! Capture them!" a middle man wearing a military clothing ordered as he stepped out of the vehicle before heading straight towards Naruto.

The moment he saw the man walking towards him he immediately stood on attention and straightened his back while saluting.

"Sir!"

The man nodded his head at Naruto.

"It is good to see you here Naruto-kun, I heard about your exploits on Nagoya and how you took down the leader of that notorious terrorist. I'm very sorry that you have to spend your vacation like this, but we do not know how the gate appeared or from where it is connected to. I cannot tell you the details here but I'm sure it will be announced during the assembly." The man clasped Naruto's hand and shook it.

"It's alright Sir, I'm always happy to help."

The man nodded his head "That's good, you need to file a report about what happened here."

Naruto nodded his head "Yes sir, I'm glad to see you again Lieutenant General sir."

The man barked a laugh as he nodded his head "Me too kid, me too." He turned back and started walking towards the others while Naruto turned towards his bike to head back to the headquarters to file a report.

-Line break-

Naruto stood could be seen wearing an official military uniform with a bar and three star on his shoulder signifying his rank as a Captain, on his left chest hangs several bars and on his neck was a collar made of gold with the Order of the Chrysanthemum hanging on his neck, then on his chest a medal of Order of the Golden Kite that has just been awarded to him a few minutes ago for his bravery and taking command of the battle at Ginza.

He nodded at the several guards who saluted at him and was greeting him, he couldn't help but frown as he remember the conversation he had with the General earlier morning.

 _"It was decided that the JSDF will head out and investigate the other side of the gate, three days from now." The general interlaced his fingers as he used it to lean his chin on._

 _"How about the back up from the allied nations?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of the general while the General adopted a grim look when he asked that question._

 _"That's the thing Naruto-kun, the other nations decided not to get involved and would spare no help nor any support to us so we are to do all of this on our own." The general responded with a wry smile while letting out a disappointed sigh._

 _"What? That's ridiculous, we're allies right!? I bet they are planning something to akin to letting us investigate and would then tried to persuade us later to submit everything to them on a later date." Naruto scowled while the general nodded his head with a scowl in his face._

 _"That is not far from the truth, they are probably planning something like conquering whatever nations is behind that gate."_

 _"Cowards, if they wanted it then they should send their own man instead of ours! We do not even know what is behind that gate! It's a suicide mission!" he gritted his teeth while the general stood up and started walking towards the window behind him._

 _"Listen Naruto-kun, I know that you just came back from your last mission and you wanted a break, but could I ask you a request? a favor from me?"_

 _"You… want me to go with the expedition group right? Gather some intel and make sure that there won't be any spy sent by other countries."_

 _The general nodded his head "Yes, as expected of a Tier one soldier and someone who trained with the Green Berets. Yes Naruto-kun, I want you to go with the expedition group, you can take your own gear and whatever it is you need, but I won't be able to calm my worries unless you are there." The general spoke with a soft sigh "This is not just a request from me but also from the Prime Minister. He told me to allow you to go with the expedition group and do an investigation of your own with your own team and perform a Special Reconnaissance to gather intelligence."_

 _"My team sir? But my team is…" he never managed to finish what he was about to say as the General raised his hand to stop him._

 _"I know what happened to your former team, which is why you are working alone. I know your circumstances and I am really sorry to ask you of this, but we want you to take a new team and train them."_

 _"But…"_

 _"It's the order of the Prime Minister."_

 _Naruto's lips was pulled into a thin line before he nodded his head a bit reluctantly._

 _The general sighed in relief with a bit of sadness on his eyes visible "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, here this is the files and records of the most competent members in JSDF, you can choose from this."_

 _Once Naruto took the form several of them already managed to get his attention._

 _"I choose."_

"Ohh Naruto-kun. Just in time, I was already about to send someone to go look for you, I already gathered the people to be on your team. "

"Oh, sorry I was just about to head there too." Naruto responded with a n apologetic look.

"Sorry about this Naruto-kun, it looks like your works is starting to pile up. Even though you should be on vacation now."

"It's alright Colonel sir, I understand. At times like this we need all the help we can get along with man power." Naruto responded to the old man who nodded his head with a smile.

Once they reached the warehouse they opened the door and they stepped in.

Once there they were greeted by 4 people, people who from now on will be in Naruto's team.

"Sir! It is an honor to work with you sir!"

Chapter end.

You do not need to take this story too seriously, unless I got at least a high amount of positive feedback then I will continue this and turn this into a main project. So please leave me your reviews and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Gate – Thus the JSDF fought there.**

 **Sorry for the late Chapter guys, I just got released from the hospital. I told you that I'm battling against Pneumonia. So far I am fine now, and got released. Sorry for making you wait, please leave lots of reviews and no flaming please.**

 **Chapter Start.**

Naruto sat at the front seat on one of the transportation vehicles, a Komatsu Light armored Vehicle. He was currently wearing the standard JSDF Military Uniform with few added patches signifying his rank, on his right thigh was a holster with silver colt 1911 (.45 ACP) and on the back of his waist was a silver SMITH and WESSON 500 MAGNUM slung sideways with longer casing, on his front hanging on his stomach was a brownish with black casings assault rifle, it is an M4 Carbine with fixed scope with a fixed M320 grenade launcher and hand grips. Lastly on his back was his favorite rifle that has been gifted to him by the prime minister the first time he joined the JGSDF.

It is an silver with brown casings Winchester 1873 lever action rifle. It was an old fashion rifle/sniper but was the most, easiest rifle for him to use. And on his front standing proudly was his CHEYTAC M200 INTERVENSION sniper, it the sniper that gave him the world record of shooting 4000 yards away. It was during the time when he was assigned to Iraq when they infiltrate a terrorist hideout, he used it to snipe an official inside an armored vehicle then another two inside a bunker and the last three sitting near a mortar. That gave him the title as the world deadliest sniper.

Sitting beside him driving the vehicle was a young man with short black hair and a skinny build, he has short cropped hair and a pair of black eyes, he was wearing the standard JSDF uniform and has an Howa type 64 rifle on his side.

Behind them sitting anxiously is a cute petite girl with small frame and chestnut brown hair tied in a small side ponytail, she was wearing the standard JSDF uniform with the same rifle on her, the thing that stands the most about her is that despite her small frame she has a pair of huge knockers and slim waist.

He accidently touched it during their training session, he was kind of glad she didn't get mad for groping her.

Then sitting in front of her was another girl, but this one has a look of a natural Yamato Nadeshiko, a girl with beautiful black hair and a pair of gentle eyes and has the perfect stature. She was wearing the same uniform as them and was carrying the same rifle as the others.

On the roof manning the machine gun, was an older looking man with broad shoulders and has a look of calmness on his face wearing the same uniform with his rifle slung on his back.

Behind them two other vehicles was following them.

"Man, the sky is so clear." The driver praised with a smile on his face "I wonder when will I see a cat girl you too right Captain?" he sighed with a blissful smile.

"Shut up Kurata, don't bother the Captain." The petite girl on the back reprimand with a scowl.

"Come on Kuribayashi, let me have some fun! There's no way a hot blooded man would not be excited from seeing a girl with cat ears and cat tails right Captain!?" Kurata exclaimed with a grin on his face while Naruto faced away and put his chin on his knuckles.

"Not really, I don't understand what's so good about them, after all the only difference they had is their cat ears and tails, they are still the same as us. It's just like meeting other people with extra features." Naruto responded while Kurata squaked with a look of disbelief as if Naruto said something blasphemous.

"See, I told you the captain isn't an otaku like you." Kuribayashi quipped with a grin on her face while doing a weird motion with her hand.

"Now, now you two, you are bothering the captain." The other girl reprimanded with a gentle smile on her face.

"Heh see, even Mari-san says so." Kuribayashi pointed as if she wasn't being reprimanded.

"Hmp, she's talking about the both of us not only me." Kurata scowled while Naruto released a soft chuckle, at least they get along just fine. Though this makes him remember all those times he spent with his former team, that brought a bitter smile on his face s he was overcome by nostalgia.

Everyone inside the vehicle turned silent when they saw the look on his face, before Kuribayashi leaned towards Mari.

"What do you think the captain is thinking?" she whispered while glancing at Naruto.

"I don't know, maybe his former team. I heard that they were all…" Mari didn't finish not wanting to remind Naruto of that certain incident with him losing his team mates from the hands of a certain terrorist leader.

"…"

Everyone kept silent while they watched their captain had a trip down memory lane.

"Captain!" Akira's voice cut through their silence snapping Naruto out of his memory trip "I can see a Village!"

Everyone turned to look at the front and true to Akira's claim they can see a Village with a strange markings in it.

They stopped in front of it and unmanned the vehicle while the other vehicles following them stopped to take a look.

"Okay! Boys, don't do anything rash and act natural! We wouldn't want to scare these people by you acting like goons understand!?" Naruto commanded with a stern tone while the villagers was looking at them while his troops barked with a 'Roger'.

Naruto turned towards them before he pulled a book from his pocket, only taking a few glance at it before he closed it and re-pocketed it.

"Hello there." Everyone from the JSDF turned to look at Naruto in disbelief as he spoke a complete different language, probably the language that these people use and he spoke it so fluently as if he was a citizen of this world.

"Wow, captain is so amazing. He managed to learn this world's language with just studying that book for 2 days." Kuribayashi whispered to Mari who was nodding her head with a smile on her face .

"Can I see the Village chief here?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of a female villager who nodded her head and pointed at a short chubby man with balding head.

"He's the village leader."

The village leader walked towards him.

"What can I do for you mister?" the village leader trailed off not knowing the name of the stranger in front of him.

"Naruto." He turned his head and saw the people gathering their things while several carriages was being readied "Are you evacuating?"

The chief nodded his head "Yes, earlier we saw a fire dragon fly overheard. A fire dragon is known for its thirst of destroying villages, we won't be safe here. thankfully the dragon didn't notice us and as he had his eyes set somewhere, but we didn't want to wait for them to appear."

"A dragon?" Naruto looked a bit surprised, okay that's a fantasy like being but not so surprising since he already saw a different kind of dragons. "Just how exactly this dragon is different to other kinds of dragon?"

The village chief hummed "Well the fire breathing dragon is a lot larger than a normal dragon, and had skin so thick that a sword couldn't even pierce it." The chief explained with a troubled expression, if a fire dragon decided to attack them then it would be impossible for them to fight back. "But it is strange that it didn't attack us after flying over us earlier."

Naruto narrowed his eyes while a frown marring his face, before his eyes widened when he had a sudden realization. He immediately grab the chiefs shoulder and leaned forward surprising the man.

"Tell me! Is there a settlement or a village near here!? a village surrounded by forest and trees!?" Naruto asked hurriedly while the man nodded his head with a look of shock on his face at the sudden change of attitude of the man in front of him.

"Yes, there is a creak ahead of here with a stream, if you follow it you will come by a forest and in that forest is a village called Kowan village, it's an elf oriented village. The houses there are made of trees and wooden structures." The chief explained and after that Naruto immediately turned around and rush towards the vehicle.

"Akira man the turret! Kurata you drive, Mari, Kuribayashi you come with us." He ordered surprising the others but obeyed nonetheless while the others looked at him waiting for command "You guys on the other hand I want you to stay with them and help them pack their things and evacuate, bring them to the base and tell them I said so! We have bigger trouble now. We'll meet the valley a few miles away from here understand!?"

"Hai!" Everyone of them saluted at him before he entered the vehicle along with his team.

"What's going on Captain!?" Kurata asked as he drove away and heading to the location Naruto told him, Mari and Kuribayashi was looking at him anxiously wondering what he learned from the Village chief that made him like this.

"Earlier, the chief told me a dragon flew overhead them, apparently this dragon is much more different that the one we encounter in Japan, it is a lot bigger and has the ability to breath fire. Its skin is so tough that even swords cannot pierce it, if my deduction is correct then that thing has a body stronger than a tank if not as strong." Naruto explained while the others looked on in shock before shaking it off.

"But why are we going to this village captain?" Kuribayashi asked as she leaned forward with her hands on the back of his seat.

A sudden look of worry filled Naruto's face "The thing is, he said that every time that fire dragons appears, it would destroy every village it see's but I'm confused as to why it didn't attack the village earlier. He told me that the dragon looked as if it had its eyes set upon something." He turned to Kuribayashi with a grim look "The chief told me that the village of Kowan is a village surrounded by forest and was made of wooden structures, if that is true then the dragon is headed there."

"Why? What are you basing this from captain?" Akira from above asked while Naruto stuck his head out of the window and saw the giant dragon flying towards Kowan village.

"Because he is a fire dragon who breath fire! Woods and leaves attracts fire! So a village covered in nothing but woods and forest, it must be a trigger to him! It's like the color red to a raging bull! Because it is covered in woods it would be easier to burn! And that's what got its attention!" Naruto responded as he started taking the safety pins of his rifles and put an grenade ammo in the grenade launcher of his gun.

"I-I see…" Kuribayashi took a seat with a look of shock on her face while Mari was looking at Naruto in awe.

'A-amazing, to think that he deduced all that just from hearing all those things. No wonder he is regarded as one of Japan's best and was favored by the minister.' Thought Mari as she looked at Naruto, she was snapped out of her thoughts when Naruto turned to them.

"Okay listen, if what the chief told us is true and that thing cannot be pierced by a sword, then our guns wouldn't work against it." He explained while Kurata turned to him.

"Then how are we going to kill it?" Kurata asked while Naruto nodded his head.

"We won't kill it, we will drive it away then lure it to the valley where we will meet with the others, I'll signal them and inform them of what is going to happen, remember target its eyes no matter what. Do not waste bullets on its body, it won't work so aim for the eye." Naruto commanded while Kuribayashi smirked.

"Eyes huh, the universal weakness, no matter how hard that thing is, there is no way its eyes would be as hard as his skin." Kuribayashi mussed with a smirk while Naruto nodded, they just passed the forest and saw the dragon landed on the ground of the village with several people shooting arrows at it.

He could see a blonde man running with a blonde girl, probably siblings.

"Don't leave the vehicle, Kurata circle it! Shoot it from the windows! Akira, aim for the eye but don't shoot wait for my signal!" he ordered receiving a bark of 'roger' as Kurata immediately circled it earning the attention of the elves and the dragon.

Naruto pointed his grenade launcher at the dragon and shot it, hitting it on the legs eliciting a roar of rage.

"Now!"

Everyone started shooting with their rifles with Akira using the turret, Naruto immediately pulled out his rifle and started shooting at it using the scope to aim for the eye while the dragon tried to shield its eye.

 **"ROAAAR!"** It roared in fury and pain as it got hit on its right eye, which made it realize that its life would be in danger if it didn't escape. Survival instincts kicking in, it immediately flew away.

"Good, it worked." Naruto ordered Kurata to stop the car as he exited the vehicle while the Elves immediately pointed their bows at him.

"Wait!" a blonde masculine elf wearing a blue robe with white undershirt and a blue belt tying it walk towards them while commanding the archers to lower their bows. He stopped in front of Naruto "I thank you for helping us, I am not delusional enough to say that we can handle the dragon ourselves, our magic and weapons didn't even scratch it. And yet you drove it away with those weird magic of yours. Once again I thank you, you have our tribe deepest gratitude."

Naruto shook his head "No, it's alright we immediately head straight here when we found out that the Dragon will attack this settlement."

"But how did you know it would attack us?" He asked suspiciously while Naruto chuckled not even being intimidated by the look of the elves that sending him.

"A village surrounded by a forest, houses hanging on trees, it's practically the perfect target for that dragon. We asked the Coda village chief about this place and immediately deduced that it will attack here." Naruto responded while the elf nodded his head.

"True, I thank you for the response. You could have leave us here and yet you still come not knowing if you would be able to defeat it just to save us, for that I am truly grateful." The elf nodded his head in gratitude. "By the way, my name Hodor Marceau and the leader of this village."

"I am Naruto Namikaze, Captain of the JSDF codename Maelstrom." Naruto introduce himself while his allies, seeing that there's no longer any hostility immediately went out of the vehicle to stand on their captains side with their weapons lowered.

Hodor seeing the black haired woman immediately swooned "Well hello there sweetheart~"

"Ugh, gross." Kuribayashi took a few steps away from the admittedly handsome man though the lecherous look on his face ruined that, the captain is still more handsome to her though.

Mari took a few steps back with an awkward expression.

"Father! Geez are you hitting on a woman again!?" an attractive girl with long blonde hair wearing a green one piece dress with detached sleeves, and thigh length green stockings with green shoes. She too had long ears like the other elves.

"Uh ahh! No I-I'm not hitting on anybody right? Right?" He turned to Mari trying to plead for his innocence while said girl merely looked away and hid behind Naruto who had a confused look on his face.

*Pak!* the man was hit on the head by the girl.

"Ugaah!" the man fell down to his knee's holding his head which was throbbing in pain from being hit. The girl turned to them and bow to Naruto.

"My name is Tuca Luna Marceau, and this man is my father, please forgive him for his perverted tendencies, anyway thank you very much for aiding us. We owe you our lives."

Naruto shooks his head before he turned his head towards the vehicle when he heard the radio.

 _Captain! We're already at the designated area, we'll set up camp here and wait for you._

Naruto turned towards them.

"I want you guys to pack your things, you must come with us now because it is no longer safe for you in here. I know a place where you'll definitely be safe." Naruto ordered while Hodor stood up.

"I'm very sorry, this is our home. We cannot leave it, but may I ask for a request." Naruto nodded his head, they didn't want to leave then he will respect that "I want you to take my daughter with you, that way she will be safe."

"What!? No, I am not going to leave without you father!" Tuca argued before Hodor turned to her with a sharp look.

"Tuca, whenever you wanted something you always gets it. I gave you everything you wanted, no matter what it is but this time. I am very sorry Tuca but I cannot let you stay here longer, it is not safe here anymore. You have to go with them, please just this time. Do as I told you." Hodor begged while Tuca stood frozen in disbelief.

"Tuca, please." Hodor repeated while Tuca bit her lips and with a frustrated sigh she nodded. Hodor smiled as he embraced his daughter one last time before separating "It's not like it'll be the last time we'll see each other anyway, can I visit that place you are talking about whenever I'm free?"

Naruto nodded his head "Of course, it's alright. You can visit anytime."

"Thank you." Hodor thanked them while Mari leads the reluctant Tuca to the vehicle.

"Here." Naruto handed him a small radio while Hodor looked at him in confusion "That is a radio, press this button here and call for me. I set the line to be directly connected with me, if you ever need help just call me and I'll see what I can do okay?"

Hodor nodded his head gratefully, Naruto helped them because it is what they must do, to establish a good relationship with this worlds citizen and earn their trust and acceptance and to do that he must help them as much as he can especially during the time of their needs.

"Let's go." Naruto turned back and sat at the front besides the driver seat which was occupied by Kurata. "We're heading to the valley near the Coda village."

It took them several minutes before they reached their destination, and to their surprise a lot of carriages and villagers could be seen sitting on a camp.

They stopped in front of the other JSDF who welcomed them with worried looks.

"Captain! Did you really met a dragon there!?" the moment they exited the vehicle they were immediately assaulted by a lot of questions from the others.

"How did you know about us facing a dragon?" Kurata asked as he unstrapped the shoulder belt of his rifle and held it downwards.

"Well the village chief informed us of what happened, we didn't understand much but we got the gist of it." One of the soldiers responded with an awed look while Naruto nodded his head.

He glanced to his left when he felt somebody tugging on his flack-jacket.

It was a petite blue-haired girl with blue eyes. She wears a green dress, with a blue tabard on top. She wears blue boots, and can be seen holding a staff with a blue wing on it and was tugging on his flack-jacket.

"What is it?" He asked while the girl tilted her head surprised at his fluency in their language.

"Did you see the dragon? She asked in softly while Naruto nodded.

"Yes, we fought it and managed to drive it away, unfortunately that's all we can do with our equipment so we didn't managed to kill it though it no longer had its right eye." He explained while the girl looked awestruck.

"My name is, Lelei La Lalena, an apprentice mage." She nodded her head after introducing herself.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, it is nice to meet you Lelei." He patted her head, she looked like a kid a 15 year old kid though she was sixteen.

"Okay! That's enough! We should take a rest and head out early in the morning, we have to be back to Alnus before noon!" he ordered while the JSDF saluted at him and immediately head back to their tent while Naruto entered his while Lelei hopped inside a carriage.

Naruto sat down on a sleeping bag before tilting his head when Kuribayashi entered the tent and zipped it close. "Captain, we're roommates." She said with a grin as she removed her flack-jacket along with her jacket and boots. She was now only wearing a black skin tight wife beater and her pants and socks as she laid down on her sleeping bag.

"I thought Kurata is my roommate?" he asked as he removed his armor and jacket revealing him to be wearing the same black wife beater showing his toned body, his muscle was compact and cut, but not overly so that it would look disgusting, his abdominal muscle were all define without even an ounce of fat in his body, it was completely chiseled as if he had been made of marble. This made Kuribayashi drool and silently thanked Kurata for not parting with the vehicle.

"Ehem, he said he wanted to sleep inside the vehicle. Him and his strange fetish, and the Tuca girl was rooming with Mari-san." Kuribayashi didn't say it but she knew that those two are probably bi-sexual as they looked happy to be roomed together, she wouldn't be surprised if them do something that only lesbians does.

"I see. Let's sleep then." Naruto laid down on the sleeping bag, he doesn't really have any problems being roomed with a girl since he had done it many times, and he wasn't particularly a virgin considering that he had sleep with a lot of women during spying missions, he even slept with the princesses of other countries and even the daughters of the officials that he needed to get information of.

So seeing a woman's body wasn't really new to him, though he do agree that Kuribayashi had a really toned one, her stomach is flat with a bit of abs could be seen, not enough to be considered disgusting but enough to be considered very sexy as it was really toned.

Shaking the thoughts away he closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep even though his senses are still active, that is how he sleep, even though his body is resting his mind and senses are completely active. He had gained this habit during his time in Syria, where an enemy could attack at any time and would need to be ready. Even though he is asleep if someone tried to attack him, he would still be able to retaliate as his body was completely trained to do so.

Kuribayashi laid down on her own sleeping bag and turned to Naruto, more particularly his body and admiring the specs and the way his muscle constrict whenever he breaths. It was so sexy that she was sure she would probably have a wet dream about him when she fell asleep.

Not a minute later her eyes dropped and fell asleep before her face turned into a goofy smile with drool leaking down her lips.

"Uehehehehe, not there captain, that is the wrong hole.' She mumble in her sleep while Naruto snapped his eyes open wondering if he heard something outrageous before shaking his head and thinking that he was just imagining things and fell asleep again.

[A mile away]

Surrounding a camp fire was a group of men who was wearing lighter clothes with cloaks covering their form.

"Hey, I heard that the whole Coda Village is on the run."

"Heh, this is a good opportunity, we could probably take them on and overthrow their leader and take the village for ourselves, well kill those who oppose us." One of the thugs exclaimed with a grin on his dirty face.

"After that, we will conquer the city and overthrow it." The leader grins "From a bandit leader to a lord. I like the sound of it GAk!" His speech was cut off as his head fell of his shoulders shocking the bandits around him. When the body fell down they saw a woman standing behind him. She has the appearance of a young girl of around twelve or 13, she has long flowing black hair with a black ribbon as a hair ornament. Her clothing is consists of a black dress with red frills, black stockings supported with garters and a red boots. She wields a huge purplish axe as her main weapon.

"Hehehe, gentlemen, I thank you for your charity and giving up your lives, I hereby express my gratitude in the place of the all father." She sang out with a seductive voice despite it being her normal one, she walked towards them while hacking and slashing those who come near splitting their bodies and half showing the place with guts and human insides.

Her black hair fluttered as she walk towards them "My name is Rory Mercury, apostle to the Dark God, Emloy." She spun her axe and smash it on the ground releasing a powerful shockwave and a gale of wind.

"O-one of the twelve apostles! Rory the reaper!"

"Run!"

The bandits tired to run away but it was too late as Rory was already upon them.

"I don't think so~" She giggled sadistically as she appeared besides one of the bandits and slap him with the blunt side of her axe, smashing his head while his brains and flesh flew.

She spun on the air while laughing sadistically as she systematically destroyed all the bandits by splitting them in half, or smashing their heads and cutting off their legs to prevent them from running.

Tilting her head she saw one of the bandits who managed to get away.

"Fufufufu~ where are you going~" she sang out as she jumped towards the bandit who fell down after stumbling. "Fufufu, did you have fun? Killing and raping those men and women?" she brought her axe down and severed the man's feet from his ankles eliciting a scream of pain and agony.

"So tell me which one." She pointed at two dead naked bodies of females, one had a child like body and the other one having a mature one, both of them had their legs spread with white liquids dripping from their womanhoods.

"So which one did you rape?" she asked with a smile on her face while the bandit shook his head.

"No! I didn't do it! I only joined the bandits because my family is poor! I didn't kill anybody nor raped anybody!" The bandit argued with tears in his eyes while Rory sat with her legs crossed.

"That's boring, they're already dead." She looked down at the dead bodies, regretting the fact that she didn't come sooner before she turned her cold eyes back towards the bandit. She was smiling but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Now if you want to live longer dig using your hands and not a shovel."

The man immediately did so after crawling towards the bodies he dug with his hands, not caring as his hand was covered by mud and blood from being cut several times.

It took him a few hours to dig and was done just before the sun rise.

"I-I'm done!" He turned back and saw Rory praying, the priestess stood up and walked towards him with raised axe. "W-wait! You told me you will let me live!"

"I said I will let you live longer." She responded with a smile "But I only meant that only until you dug the graves and bury them." She dropped it and split the man in half.

[Morning]

"Were not making any progress." Naruto sighed out as he stuck his head out of the window and looked behind him seeing the carriages, some of them are even on the ground with their horse laying down panting. "It made it even more difficult due to the rain, wetting the ground and turning it into mud making it hard to trek on."

He rubs his head "I'm starting to have a headache." He rubs his head but was surprised when he felt Kuribayashi's hand started massaging his head. "Kuribayashi?"

"Heh! Don't worry Captain, I am known as the God hands Kuribayashi! I am expert when it comes to massaging, so leave this to me." Kuribayashi exclaimed while Naruto nodded his head with Mari smiling knowingly at the petite girl with Tuka looking with a tilt of her head.

"Dammit, I am so jealous." Kurata grumbled.

"Push!" everyone turned to look at the back and saw a group of JSDF pushing a cart that got stuck in a mud, it brought a smile on Naruto's face seeing them worked hard for people they do not even know.

Naruto raised his hand and ordered Kuribayashi to stop with her massage, he'll admit his headache disappeared because of her magic. He stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the villagers.

"This is bad, the axle is broken we cannot continue like this." A villager exclaimed with a dejected look.

"leave it there then." Naruto responded with a stern expression.

"But we cannot live without our belongings!" the villager argued back while Naruto sighed tiredly.

"All of those are just materialistic things, you do not need that because it can be replaced. Your life is your most precious belonging, continue with what you can carry yourself and leave the others there. You can replace it later, but your life is irreplaceable. Now get a move on." He ordered while the villager nodded his head unaware of a silhouette standing above them with a smile on her face as she listen.

"Why not just let them use the vehicles and transport it using those." Mari argued with a tilt of her head.

"Remember, we are behind enemy lines. We break through them by sheer force even though our job is to only intercept the enemy within our main force reach, we disobey our orders by engaging an enemy without any orders, expanding our groups by taking this people in, we disobeyed so many orders and there are even civilians that had been harmed by the fire dragon whom we failed to stop. There is nothing much we can do but give them a hand." Naruto explained while his team listened on with a solemn expression on their face "Don't worry, if something happened I'll take responsibility." He placated while his group laughed.

"No, don't worry captain we are with you. We did it because it is the right thing to do, we wouldn't be able to live our lives knowing that we left those people to die had we not help them." Akira responded with a smile while the others nodded.

"That's right captain, we followed your orders because we know it is the right thing." Mari placated as she gently patted Naruto's back.

"That's right, captain is really amazing. To device a plan just by hearing a small detail about the fire dragon and injuring it which no other human in this world was capable of injuring it, it just make captain a lot more better." Kuribayashi explained as she latch to Naruto's arm.

They continued on and a few miles away they stopped once again, not because of another problem but because the same gothic girl earlier was seen sitting with a smile on her face.

The girl stood up and started walking towards them while Naruto sat with a little girl behind him playing with his hair. Once the girl stood in front them she stopped and peeked inside from Naruto's side.

"Say, where are you guys from and where are you going?" she asked with a sing sang voice, though Naruto noted that it was too seductive for someone her age.

"We are from Coda village onee-chan!" the little girl responded as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck liking the feeling of his hair tickling her face.

"I see." She glance towards Naruto with a strange smile on her face "What about these gentlemen with strange get ups."

"I don't know but onii-chan here is really nice and was helping us, he even let us ride this amazing cart of theirs!" The little girl responded with a smile as she snuggle her cheek on his hair.

"Ohhh? So they aren't forcing you to go along?" She asked with a smile as she glance at Naruto.

"No! a flame dragon came and they helped us escape." The girl rebuked the claim.

"Ohh, really now." Rory hummed as she trace her fingers on the front of the vehicle "I do not know what this is, but I wonder how this thing moves."

"I do not know as well, but riding it is so much better than the carriage! It is faster and the seats are softer!" the girl responded while Rory smiled mysteriously.

"Oh, so riding it feels good hmm." She walked towards the front seat and opened the door, Naruto didn't even know how she knew how to open the door. "It's a bit cramp but it'll do." She stepped in and to the surprise of everyone and irritation of Kuribayashi, the girl stepped in and sat on Naruto's lap.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked as he looked at her while she merely giggle to her hand while she stuck her axe outside. Seeing the expression on her face, he immediately knew what kind of person she is. Realizing that making her move away would be much more troublesome, he let her sit on his lap as they drove away.

They were silently trekking the road when suddenly a giant shadow engulf them, picking his head out they saw the flame dragon flew a few meters above them glaring at them with its one good eye.

"Everyone! Fall back, help the civilians escape! Excuse me!" He moved Rory from his lap and sat her on his seat as he opened the door and hand his body outside with his hand and feet only being left inside the vehicle. "Everyone! Prepare for combat!"

He jumped out of the vehicle and started running while pointing his rifle at the dragon "Kurata! Destruct it! Akira remember aim for the eye!" he ordered as the others did just that, while Kurata started driving away earning the attention of the dragon who started firing balls of flame towards it.

He could see everyone shooting at it with the bullets bouncing off its scales due to its thickness, shaking his head he immediately started running while shooting at the eye of the dragon who tried its best to shield it.

The dragon turned towards him as it saw him running towards it, it opened its mouth and prepared to fire a fireball.

"CAPTAIN!" Kuribayashi called out as Naruto slid on the ground as he pointed his grenade launcher on its face and fire, just in time for a fireball to form on its mouth but before it could release the grenade launcher entered its mouth and exploded while Naruto started rolling away behind the dragon.

"Akira! Shoot it with shoot its left wing with M72 LAW!" Naruto screamed as he stop rolling and stood up before running towards a huge boulder and took cover, just in time for the dragon's head to emerge from the smoke revealing its bleeding and smoldered head and released a fireball covered in blood towards him but only hit the boulder.

It roared as Akira fired a rocket at it which would have missed had it not been for Rory throwing her axe on the ground beside it.

With its face completely damaged and its wing broken, it barely managed to fly and escape.

"Captain!" Akira called out trying to locate their captain, and their eyes turned from worry to delight as Naruto came out behind the boulder.

He cough some due to the smoke before he turned towards Mari "Is there any casualties?" he asked as he turned to the villagers and saw some corpses, which has been completely burned by the dragon.

He gnashed his teeth in frustration "Damn it… again I could not prevent people from dying." He snarled.

"Death is just a part of life, they died because it is already their time. Don't blame yourself for not being able to save them, instead praise yourself for preventing more lives being taken. Without you and your group a lot of them would have died, so far there are only 20 people that had been killed. Compared to the hundreds of them in here, I am sure they do not blame you for it." Rory placated with a smile on her face as she clapped her hands as if praying for the dead.

Naruto sighed "At least we should burry them, this is the least that we can do. I just wish that I could have saved them…" he whispered to himself as he started walking towards him team while Rory stared at his back with a smile on her face.

"Fufufu, what an interesting man. I wonder what kind of burden are you carrying in that broad shoulders of yours." She muttered to herself with a small grin on her face.

She felt like her life would be much more interesting if she goes with him.

 **Chapter End.**

 **Sorry for the late Chapter guys, I just got released from the hospital. I told you that I'm battling against Pneumonia. So far I am fine now, and got released. Sorry for making you wait, please leave lots of reviews and no flaming please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto nor Gate.**

 **This is just a filler chapter, to how Naruto got closed to the Prime Minister. Obviously it is only part of the story because I won't be putting it at once, I will do bit and pieces of it. This would explain why the Minster and Naruto are so close to each other.**

 **Chapter Start.**

[3 years ago] [Russia Court Building]

In front of Russian court building, a magnificent structure that shone under the bright glare of the sun several vehicles stopped.

The one in the middle opened as a man wearing complete black set of suit came out, and opened the passenger door at the back as an older looking man wearing eye glasses came out. After the man a teenage looking boy with short cropped blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes came out of the vehicle wearing a complete set of black business suit.

Naruto Namikaze, the blonde teenager started staring at each side of the streets with narrowed eyes until one of his companion spotted him, a bald man with sharp looking features.

"What's wrong?" The man asked while Naruto shook his head while schooling his features.

"Nothing." He responded not noticing a man wearing a police uniform walking alongside the civilians "This place bugs the hell out of me." he sent a one last glance towards the ambulance besides the fountain before turning towards the older man.

"Shall we head in sir?" He asked referring to the older man with respect while the older man nodded his head with a smile on his face. "Let's go Mr. Prime Minister."

They started heading towards the stairs until the man sitting on the back of the ambulance stood up revealing an RG-6 Grenade Launcher which he pointed at them, Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the cartilage shot out of the barrel of the grenade launcher and heading straight towards them.

"Get down!" Naruto warned as he run towards the Prime Minister and brought his head down while he and the bald man covered for the Prime Minister as the grenade hit an unfortunate car that passed right behind theirs, resulting in a thunderous explosion.

He immediately pulled out a pistol it is a silver M 1911 modified hard-baller.

He grabbed the arms of the Prime Minister as he started running heading towards the senate with three other guards in tow.

*BANG!*

A guard fell down with a bullet hole on his throat and the back of his neck while Naruto and the others immediately swung the Prime Minister to hide him behind a vehicle.

"Sniper at my seven!" he warned as opened the door of the vehicle while kneeling and shoved the minister inside, before he entered while the other guard took the right side of the vehicle and the other two took the driver seat and the other front seat.

"This is Team Longinus! Requesting for evac! Proceeding to the designated coordinates now!" the driver pressed his earphone on his ear and spoke with his lips near his wrist.

They were driving at high speeds before suddenly when they are about to cross a corner a police vehicle appeared following them, with two heads sticking out of the window holding a Tar 21 and shooting at them.

"Fuck! Sir put your head down!" Naruto shoved the ministers head down as to not get hit, a man riding a bike managed to catch up to them and pointed his pistol but Naruto kicked the door on his side open hitting the man and sending him stumbling down and getting run over by the other vehicle.

He laid his back on the chair with half of his body outside the vehicle while his left hand hold to the window of the driver sit as to not fall down, while he pointed his gun towards the vehicle behind them and started returning fire.

"Shit! Bad news!" The driver shouted while Naruto and the other guns were exchanging fire with the other party.

"What!?" he called out as he pointed his pistol inside and removed the magazine while the other guard behind him reinserted a new magazine. He pulled the lever before he pointed his gun and took aim, pulled the trigger hitting the driver on the head while their vehicle did a front flip.

He stuck his body inside just in time for them to pass a narrow way.

"Bad news! They cannot deploy a rescue chopper towards the designated area, we need to head to the subway! They'll be waiting on the other side!" the driver growled out in irritation.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed as he seen another vehicle catching up to them. "Who are these guys! What do they want!?"

"They are a terrorist group! They knew of the meeting that will happen and wanted to kill the leaders of America, Japan, Russia and China! For whatever reason I don't know but they are out to get the minister and use him as a bargaining chip!" the driver responded as he took a harsh right with another vehicle joining the other one and following them.

"What!? Shit! There, head inside the subway!" Naruto pointed towards the stair heading downwards towards the subway "Coming through!" He shouted as their car flew inside the subway before landing roughly. "Get out now!" Naruto grabbed the minister while the other guards came out and started running with him, they could see the armed pursuers running down the stairs.

"Rob! Take the minister and head towards the extraction point, I'll see if I can stall them!" Naruto ordered while the bald man nodded his head.

"Don't be reckless! Stay stealthy!" The bald man ordered while the minister turned towards him.

"Naruto, are you out of your goddamn mind!?" The minister asked with a glare while Naruto handed him another pistol he pulled out on his other holster.

"Sir, you have to go now. It isn't safe here, you are their target you need to leave now. Take this." He handed the pistol to the minister before he nodded at the others while they started to run while he took another direction.

Naruto stealthily crawl behind a pillar and saw one of the guys standing beside a window, he stealthy move to get behind him before he ran and jumped the surprise man as the two of them fall down with the man's back hitting the hard floor while Naruto's knee met the man stomach earning a loud cough of pain.

The both of them stood up while glaring at each other, the man pulled a pistol from his side but Naruto immediately disarm him by spinning and kicking it away from his hand.

The man was about to retaliate by doing a one two punch but Naruto beat him to it as he slide forward, doing a left hook hitting the man on the side earning a grunt of pain before another blow to the man's solar plexus.

"Guwah!" The man cough a lot of spit as he held his stomach, he didn't even have the time to look up as Naruto kicked his face upward and did another kick to his chest sending him towards the rails, just in time for a train to pass hitting the man and splattering his body on the ground.

*Bang!*

A gun shot rang and the pillar behind him got hit, Naruto immediately vault over the table and hid as a man appeared running while shooting at him.

Seeing the pistol on the other side, Naruto immediately started running towards it while ducking to avoid behind before he jumped and did a slide but not forgetting to grab the pistol and started shooting, hitting the man on the chest then on the head.

 _"Maelstrom, this is Rob. Were on the chopper now, come in over."_

Naruto heard Rob's voice from his earphone, panting he placed his wrist in front of his mouth but before he could speak he heard Rob screaming.

 _"RPG!"_

 _Boom!_

"Rob! Rob respond! This Maelstrom, over! Rob!" Naruto kept calling out, a few minutes later he heard some buzzing and the sound of static before he heard the speaker get picked up.

 _"We have your Prime Minister and the President of United States of America. We win, and you lose."_

"Who are you…" he asked coldly.

 _"We are justice._ "

"I do not know who you are, and I don't care. I don't know what you want to achieve and why you kidnapped the Minister and the President. But know this, whoever you are I will find you, and you know what will comes next." Naruto warned coldly.

 _"Good Luck."_

 **Chapter End.**

 **Please leave lost of reviews, and no flames please.**


End file.
